The present application relates generally to an improved data processing apparatus and method and more specifically to an apparatus and method for optimizing multiple language/media translations.
Linguists estimate that there are about 5,000-6,000 different languages used in the world today. The imprecision in this estimate is largely due to the fact that some dialects are in the process of diverging and it is not clear that those languages have reached the stage of being separate languages. Currently, there are about 200 languages that have a million or more native speakers. Due to the rapid increase of globalization and the strong need for accessibility, a vital need has risen to translate the language to the audience's perceivable language for information assurance.
Using automatic speech recognition systems and automatic language translation systems including the Braille system and sign language system, an input language may now be translated into a target language. However, in automatically translating one language into another, a number of points should be taken into consideration, such as:                1) The expected accuracy of such automatic translation systems may not necessarily be high; and        2) The automatic translation systems may not be available for the target language.        
Therefore, in addition to providing automatic translation systems, backups or alternatives must be provided for such automatic translation systems, such as human resource translators or error correction for the automatic translation systems. However, while human resource translators may be able to produce translated results in high accuracy, the throughput or parallelism is usually very limited.